A Sexta Gatinha
by Tai Antunes
Summary: Uma Nova Gatinha Aparece..O Que Será Que Vai Acontecer?
1. O Começo

**Olá olá Povo!Bom, essa é primeira Fanfic que eu escrevo,e eu sou uma menina de 10 anos, e não uma mulher de 30, para ****escrever coisas perfeitas!  
Eu queria saber muito a opinão de vocês, então lembrem - se.. Submit Review...GO!  
Ah, essa fanfic é do animê, e não do mangá, Ok?**

**Ah, só Pra Lembrar...  
--- Apenas A Asuna Me Pertence, O Resto Do Elenco Não!XD ----**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Asuna fechou a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho, e então pegou seu diário que estava na mala. ela se sentou Na escrivaninha,  
E começou a escrever freneticamente. Sem parar um momento para pensar, continuou escrevendo... "

"Algumas pessoas não iam acreditar no que eu vou contar aqui! Imagina só, eu ganhei super poderes... E..e..tudo começou... assim:"

"Chuva, frio... O vento cortava a noite com seus uivos.. a chuva deixava tudo branco.Eu tinha acabado de chegar do shopping.. Saí do táxi. Desci A ladeira que levava até a minha casa..eu estava ao "pé" da ladeira, quando ouvi alguém cochichar:"

"-O sinalizador indica que está por perto.. "

"-Essa coisa é a prova d´agua?-Perguntou uma voz de uma garota"

"-É, e pare de me olhar com essa cara feia! - Falou de novo a primeira voz"

"-Eu ainda não entendi porquê foi que você veio com a gente! - Falou a voz de garota de novo"

"-Alerta de predador, alerta de pred...- Falou uma terceira voz"

"-Minigatinha, cala essa boca!-Disse a voz de uma garota de novo "

"Todos eles pareciam ter visto que eu estava escutando, porquê pararam de falar e pareciam estar olhando na minha direção.. fiquei muito vermelha.. Então desci o resto da ladeira bem depressa... "

"A chuva parou.. fui focalizar bem aquelas pessoas que estavam falando..Eram 5 garotas, e 3 rapazes.."

"A garota que havia falado, tinha cabelos ruivos,e um pouco acima dos ombros.E aparentava ter 13,14 anos"

"A outra tinha cabelos pretos meio azulados,E parecia ter 11, 12 anos."

"A outra possuía cabelos verdes, e longos, amarrados numa trança. E concerteza tinha por volta dos 14 anos.. "

"A menorzinha, parecia ter 10 anos, ou menos, tinha cabelos loiros e curtos"

"A mais velha, e a mais séria, devia ter 15 anos ou mais, os cabelos dela eram longos e negros."

"Tinha um rapaz, que tinha cabelos loiros e curtos,os olhos bem azuis,e parecia ter 15 anos.."

"O mais velho que parecia ter pelo menos uns 19 ,20 anos,tinha o cabelo castanho escuros, grandes, e amarrados, num rabo de cavalo.. "

"E o ultimo, parecia ter a mesma idade que o de cabelos loiros... Só que ele tinha os olhos castanhos escuro, e os cabelos negros e curtos. "

"Fui caminhando,eles pararam e se sentaram num banco da praça que tinha ali por perto..estava tudo tão deserto..."

"De repente,senti uma coisa estranha..um pouco de tonteira,então.. tudo ficou rosa!!"

"Tinha uma coisa branca vindo na minha direção.. Cada vez mais perto.. Quando chegou a minha frente.. Eu vi uma coisa miar..Era um gato? Sim, era um gato, parecia mais branco que a neve... Então, os olhos dele faiscaram, ele pulou para cima de mim, e então desapareceu. Eu não entendi aquilo, como ele desapareceu? Dentro de mim? "

"O rosa foi desaparecendo,e eu me via jogada no chão.. Me levantei rapidamente."

"Um barulho estranho veio atrás de mim algo como alguma coisa derrubando uma árvore, quando eu me virei, vi uma coisa enorme, e muito escura, correndo Na minha direção, derrubando tudo que estava na frente do caminho dele, até mesmo prédios!  
Mas onde estavam as pessoas? Parecia Que Ninguém estava ali..."

"A coisa começou a se aproximar mais e então me veio um Pensamento..."DÁ NO PÉ!""

"Então eu corria como uma louca, mas a coisa estava se aproximando cada vez mais rápido...Estava quase me alcançando.. Eu corria na direção da praça, aquelas pessoas ainda estavam lá.. Parecem que elas me viram correr daquilo, porquê todas elas se levantaram de vez. Eu consegui me esconder e fiquei espiando, de onde eu estava. A coisa era uma espécie de cachorro gigante, com os pelos negros.então aconteceu uma coisa inacreditável..."

" O rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos havia se transformado em uma espécie de elfo, as roupas dele estavam azuis, exatamente como seus olhos,e o cabelo dele havia se tornado loiros e cumpridos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo.."

"Então todas as garotas gritaram:"

"-O poder do pingente! metamorfose!"

"Todas elas havia se transformado..A menina de cabelos ruivos agora estava com uma roupa completamente rosa, com botas, luvas e faixas na perna, e nos dois braços.Ela agora tinha orelhas, e rabo de gato preto, na ponta do rabo dela, tinha um lacinho vermelho, com um guiso.E os olhos dela agora estavam rosa. "

"A de cabelos preto azulado ficara com o cabelo azul marinho,roupas verde água, asas ,rabo,e olhos azul marinho.."

"A de cabelos verdes não mudara a cor do seu cabelo,tinha antenas, a roupa era verde, e os Olhos Da mesma Cor."

"A loira, ficara com a cor normal de seus cabelos, completamente amarelo, e a roupa também.Os olhos estavam da cor de seu rabo e orelhas, que pareciam ser a de um macaco, castanho claro."

"A ultima, a que tinha cabelos negros,tinha orelhas , e rabo acinzentados..O cabelo havia se tornado roxo, e os olhos também. A roupa era cor de vinho. "

"Então, quando todos finalmente terminaram suas transformações ,a de rosa deu um passo a frente, e encarou o cachorro." 

**E aí?..Submit Review.. Go!  
XD**


	2. A Tranformação

**Olá, povinhuh!!,Tudo bem??Bom, quero pedir desculpas, pela "letra maiúscula"que eu colocava no começo  
de toda palavra,o probleminha,é que isso, já virou uma mania, mas eu vou tentar ao máximo escrever normalmente, não se preocupem!  
****Ah.. não se esqueçam:  
**  
**Apenas a Asuna e seus pertences me pertence,o resto não me pertence!XD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Capitulo 2 -  
A Transformação

"Então o cachorro deu um uivo e saiu cheirando tudo que encontrava pela frente. "  
"-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?-Perguntou a de amarelo – Ei, volta aqui e vem lutar!"  
"-Espere!-Disse a de vinho segurando ela. "  
"Ele estava pertinho da árvore em que eu estava, então não pensei em outra coisa , se não correr..  
Corri, mas era tarde, ele tinha me visto, eu estava perto do lugar em que os outros estavam .. Mas de repente, uma coisa me derrubou, não deu outra.. era o cachorro mesmo! Ele estava com as patas imundas dele, encima de mim! "  
"Me deu uma raiva enorme dele, muita mesmo!Aquele vestido era novinho, e era a primeira vez que eu usava!"  
"Então alguma coisa apareceu.. em mim! Olhei pra traz e vi um rabo branco, parecia de gato..."  
"-Espera aí !- Então coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça.  
E sim, eu também tinha orelhas de gato! felpudas e fof..  
-Poder total do sino!-Gritou a garota de rosa.  
O cachorro soltou um uivo de dor, então tirou as patas de cima de mim, e foi caminhando na direção da garota de rosa, então  
o rapaz de cabelos loiros e curtos gritou pra mim:  
-Pega! "  
"E jogou uma coisa dourada na minha direção.  
Era uma espécie de pedra dourada, que tinha um coração gravado, e debaixo desse coração, havia um outro coração, pequenininho, de pedra rosa. E então ele começou a brilhar...  
Novamente,tudo ficou rosa, só que agora não tinha gato nenhum, eram roupas que estavam se matearilizando em Mim!"  
"Apareceu, uma blusa curta, que deixava minha barriga a mostra, uma saia rodada, faixas, nos dois braços, e uma na perna.Tudo isso era um rosa bem claro. E apareceram sapatilhas e luvas brancas. No meu rabo, havia também um lacinho.. Mas só um laço, e não com um guiso, como o da outra..."  
"Não deu tempo para pensar, logo apareceu uma espécie de "coleira" com aquela pedra que aquele cara tinha me dado. Meus cabelos continuavam longos e loiros, nele havia amarrado uma fitinha rosa. E então, as cores voltaram."  
"Todos me observavam, inclusive o cachorro.A rosa se aproveitou da distração do cachorro, para lhe lançar um novo ataque:  
-Poder total do sino!  
E ele explodiu imediatamente, e no lugar dele, apareceu,um filhote de labrador, muito fofo! -. "  
"Então todos se destransformaram, inclusive eu.  
-Uau, A sexta Gatinhaaa!-Disse A loira  
Todos a olharam,com uma cara de desaprovação.  
-Deixa eu Apresentaaar!-Disse cantando,não dando atenção para os olhares que os outros lhe lançavam - Meu nome é Kiki!- Disse apontando pra si.  
-Essa é a Zoey - apontou para a garota ruiva- Essa é a ..  
-EU sei meu nome!-Disse a menina de cabelos pretos azulados, com um olhar maldoso para a Kiki – Corina. Prazer.  
-Eu sou a Reneé – Disse a garota de cabelos negros,com os braços cruzados – E sou a única que tem a cabeça no lugar por aqui, não é?  
Kiki ficou de cara feia para Corina.  
-Esse daqui é O Elliot,-apontou para o rapaz de cabelos loiros –E esse é o Wesley - Apontou para o rapaz de cabelos longos e negros, e esse é o Mark.. Ou deveria chama -lo de Cavaleiro Azul?- Ela apontou para o outro rapaz de cabelos negros, e ficou numa espécie de dúvida, os olhos de Zoey brilharam quando Kiki falou "Mark"  
-Kiki, eu preciso..-Começou Wesley  
-Do quê?-Interrompeu Kiki  
-Explicar a ela o que aconteceu - Continuou Wesley – Você deve estar meio confusa, não?  
Eu confirmei com a cabeça.  
-Bom, para começar, existem seis garotas - ele apontou para ,mim e as outras – Que tem o seu DNA misturados com o DNA de um animal. O da Zoey é um gato selvagem,Corina é um pássaro azul, Bridget é um boto negro,Kiki...  
-é uma macaca – interrompeu Corina olhando maldosamente para a Kiki.  
-Ora, sua...-Começou Kiki,fechando as mãos.  
-Garotas por favor , não vamos brigar, vamos? Me deixem continuar...-Falou Wesley- bom, o da Kiki é um mico-leão-dourado,Reneé é um lobo cinzento. E você me parece que é igual ao da Zoey, gato, mas só que branco...  
-E o porquê disso é...?-Perguntei  
-Bom,eu e o Elliot, á um tempo atrás, descubrimos que existem aliens, que querem tomar a Terra dos seres humanos.Então , nos dois resolvemos dar a essas cinco garotas,o DNA misturado,e alguns poderes especiais,mas o curioso, é que o seu DNA não foi criado por nenhum de nós dois.  
- Vocês precisam proteger a Terra desses aliens, monstros, como aquele cachorro...-Falou Elliot, me fixando bem com os olhos, eu corei- Os "aliens" pegam animais, ou as vezes até humanos,para tentar destruir vocês, depois de vocês as pessoas, e depois disso a Terra.  
-Uau,já é tão tarde assim?-Falou Zoey,examinando o relógio do celular.  
-Bom, tem uma coisa que nós ainda não resolvemos..-Falou Reneé  
-O quê?-perguntou Corina ,com um brilho nos olhos  
-Vocês esqueceram quanto tempo a gente demorou para chegar aqui? -Continuou Reneé.- Muito tempo. Ou seja, daqui que ela saia desse lugar, para chegar ao restaurante,vai demorar uma vida. Ela vai ter que ficar na casa de um de nós.  
-Que restaurante?-Perguntei  
-Onde nosso grupo,-Continuou Reneé- Que Zoey teve o prazer de apelidar de, As Super Gatinhas, trabalha. É nosso quartel general secreto, disfarçado de restaurante de doces.  
-Na minha casa, ela vai ser bem -vinda!-Falou Zoey  
-No restaurante, tem bastante espaço...Ela pode até morar lá se quiser- Falou Elliot  
-Você não teve essa gentileza toda comigo, quando eu me tornei uma gatinha! -Falou uma Zoey invejosa  
-Para de reclamar Zoey, você tem uma casa, que dá até pra ir andando até o restaurante –Respondeu Elliot  
Todos me olharam, esperando uma resposta.  
-O restaurante - Respondi  
-Bom,então é melhor você ir buscar os seus pertences...Porquê nós já sabemos, que a sexta gatinha não tem família, então vai ter que morar no restaurante, até completar 18 anos, pra morar sozinha - Falou Reneé.  
-Mas como vocês..?-Perguntei  
-Segreeedooo!- Respondeu Zoey,rindo

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bom,esse Cap.me deu um pouquinho de trabalho,porquê eu não consigo parar de escrever com letra maiúscula!  
Então eu tive que apagar as letras maiúsculas, e por minuscula,apagar e colocar, apagar e colocar..eh..acho que  
vocês já entenderam..-.-´ Os cap. 3 ,4, 5 vão demorar um pouco á sair, mais eles já estão prontinhos, no meu caderno.. O que falta é a "Santa Paciência"¬,¬ Muito obrigado pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz quando eu vi...Porquê não responder algumas? **

Shiory e Naru:  
_obrigada...  
eu estava com medo de ninguém gostar dessa fic,  
__mas decidi testar, pra ver o que vocês achavam..  
E deu certo!!_

**Haru-chan **_(Posso te chamar assim?)  
Problema resolvido!XD  
Obrigada á você também...  
Eu acho que eu só escrevo bem,  
porquê com 3 anos de idade, eu  
já era viciada em computador..  
huahauhauahua_

**Ookami-Chan** (Eu também posso te chamar assiiim?i.i)  
Eu queria lhe pedir um favor,  
(se não for muito trabalho pra você)  
se tiver, nesse Cap.ou nos outros,alguma palavra repetida,  
que você por favor me mande uma Review, porquê eu,  
sou meio desligada!Mas se não tiver tempo,pode deixar  
pra lá...

Bem, obrigada á **Haru-chan** , **Shiory**, **Naru**, **Ookami-Chan**, pelas minha primeiras Reviews..

**Kissus, e até os próximos capitulos!(que vão demorar um pouquinho á sair..XD)**

**Tatai-chan**


	3. O Restaurante

"Bom, depois que fomos buscar os meus pertences, Wesley fez a divisão das pessoas que iam voltar pra casa de carro"  
"- Eu vou ligar pro meu motorista..- Corina e Reneé pegaram o celular  
-Tchau gente! - Mark falou desaparecendo  
Elliot olhou pra ele com uma cara de desaprovação,enquanto ele desaparecia.

-Ei, gente!- Kiki gritou dando pulinhos.. – Que tal a nós irmos voando:D  
-Cadê a Asa? – Zoey perguntou e Kiki olhou pra ela com cara emburrada  
-Eu tava brincando..  
Os motoristas de Renee e Corina, haviam estacionado.Então elas foram embora , nos deixando, perto de um carro preto.  
_Nota: Eu não lembro a cor do carro do Wesley...XD_  
- Sobraram só Nóiis -.-´- Zoey fala, dando um bocejo  
- Ótimo, vocês quatro vão pro banco de trás do carro –Wesley apontou pra mim e as garotas – E nós dois vamos na frente."  
_Nota: O carro é grande hein? xD  
_"Nós entramos no carro"  
- Bridgit, que horas são ? – Zoey pergunta  
"Bridgit não escutou , então Kiki responde:"  
-Ler as horas é muito fácil! O ponteiro pequeno, sempre marca as horas, e o grande os minutos!Quando o ponteiro pequeno está no número nove, e o grande, bem lá embaixo,são nove e meia!  
-Tá, obrigada _Bridgit._ Vou parar de te levar na minha casa pra assistir Tv a cabo.– Ela se virou pra mim – Á propósito, qual é o seu nome??  
-Asuna...

-Chegamos na sua casa Bridgit.-Ela abriu a porta do carro,entãoElliot virou com um sorriso malicioso pra Zoey e falou:  
- Zoey, porquê você e a Kiki não Nos poupam a gasolina , e descem aqui também?

"As duas lançaram um olhar bem frio pra ele, mas acabaram saindo do carro."

-Ah...então tchau gente!- Eu acenei para Zoey e Kiki

-"Ahhhh droga... Fiquei sozinha com dois homens no carro..."-Eu pensava  
"Ficamos mais ou menos, uma meia hora em silêncio até chegarmos num castelinho todo decorado com corações rosa, então Wesley parou o carro, e Elliot abriu a porta do carro pra mim,estendendo a mão."

- O-obrigada!-Eu aceitei a ajuda dele, sai do carro.  
"Os dois correram á minha frente para abrir os portões do restaurante,e quando abriram, nossa que surpresa!Eu esava parada em frente ao enorme salão cheio de mesas e cadeiras.No lado direito duas portas, uma com uma placa escrita "Cozinha", e na outra "Restrito á Funcionários".No centro do grande salão, uma larga escada que dava no segundo andar."

-Nossa!-Eu olhava maravilhada.  
-Peço que acompanhe Elliot para ir ao andar de cima – Wesley falou – Enquanto isso, Elliot..eu vou resolver aquelas coisas,okay?  
"Ele confirmou com a cabeça"  
-Vamos Asuna, por aqui.  
"Ele subiu as escadas e eu o segui .No andar de cima,tinha um salão um pouco menor do que o debaixo, e nele uma porta que dava para um corredor estreito com três portas"

-O seu quarto é esse..-ele indicou a porta do meio e abriu – vou deixar você sozinha agora.  
-Ah, sim.Obrigada senhor Elliot.-Ele sorriu  
-Me chame só de _Elliot_,Asuna.-E desceu as escadas.  
"Então,eu entrei no quarto , e tive outra grande surpresa...O quarto era enorme!(Bom,comparado com o meu antigo quarto...ele é sim...)Ele tinha uma cama de casal ,um guarda roupa,uma escrivaninha(que nesse caso é a que eu estou escrevendo agora),um criado mudo, e uma estantezinha onde tem um computador...Bom...agora estou muito cansada, e vou dormir..Boa noite diário!  
Asuna fechou o diário, e se espreguiçou. Sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha,havia uma menina de olhos castanhos claros, (agora com olheiras funda por conta do seu cansaço.)um cabelo loiro que batia um pouco abaixo da cintura, E a pele branca feito porcelana.

**Asuna:** É...acho que agora eu vou tirar um soninho...

"Fim do Capitulo"

_Nya Nya, e Aí??Eu demorei mais postei..XD O próximo Cap.vai vir chei de novas surpresas...bom..pelo menos eu acho..XD  
Ah, vocês perceberam que o modo da Asuna escrever é diferente do meu né? quando ela conta as coisas no Diário ele escreve com se estivesse num livro , com travessões no começo da fala..e talz..  
_  
_**ENQUETE: O que vocês preferem, os nome originais dos personagens ou os falsos?**_

Ja Nee, Nyo!

P.s: Não se esqueça do botão Roxo tentante...nn "Submit Reviews...GO!"


	4. Novas Surpresas?

_**Olá pessoas! Quero deixar um coisinha clara antes de começar esse novo Cap.  
**__**Como quase ninguém deixou reviw pra mim no Cap. Passado,(duas pessoas , pra ser mais exata, Shiory e Naru , e a Ana )O resultado Da enquete(O que vocês preferem, os nome originais dos personagens ou os falsos?) foi de que os nomes do personagens originais eram os melhores. Então vamos á alguns outros esclarecimentos.Sei que muitas pessoas já devem Reconhecer esses nomes, mais pra quem não conhece..:**_

**Original Falso**

**Momomya Ichigo - Zoey  
****Aizawa Minto - Corina  
****Midorikawa Retasu - Bridgit – Quando Transformada Vira "Letucce"  
****Fon Purin - Kiki  
****Fujiwara Zakuro - Reneé  
****Shirogane Ryou - Elliot  
****Akasaka Keiichirou - Wesley  
****Kishu - Drin  
****Pai - Sardon  
****Taruto - Tarb  
****Marsha - Minigatinha  
****Aoyama Hajime - Mark  
****Neko Ichigo - Zoey em forma de gato  
****Neko Ryou - Elliot em forma de gato**

_Se eu me esquecer de alguém..Review, please?_

_Ahh, e não se esqueçam que no japão o sobrenome vem antes do nome, e que as pessoas só chamam á outra pelo primeiro nome, se tiver muita intimidade , ou então se a mesma autorizar._

_Outra coisa:_

_**Chan -**_** Pronome usado em meninas, coisas "fofinhas e bonitinhas" Ou então em alguem que você considera com muito carinho.  
**_**Kun - **_**Pronome usados em Garotos, quando usado em mulheres, mostra desrrespeito  
**_**Sam -**_** Pronome formal. Por exemplo, "Asuna-sam" Seria Senhorita, ou senhora Asuna.  
**_**Sama -**_** Palavra usada separadamente . Senhor ou senhora.  
****Exemplo: "Ei, Sama" Ei Senhor!**

**Ja nee!**

_Gostaria de viver em um mundo saído de um sonho _

_Sem guerras e vivendo em paz _

_Não vou mais ficar me segurando _

_Tenho que dizer tudo que quero _

_Na volta para casa, de tardezinha no ponto de ônibus _

_Dava adeus aos meus dias de tristeza _

_Você precisa mostrar sua pose de lutador _

_Nesse mundo saído de sonhos não há guerras _

_E o dia-a-dia é vivido em paz _

_Mas na realidade os dias são cheios de problemas _

_E às vezes sofridos, são tempos solitários. _

_Uma só mentira não tem nenhum significado _

_Todo meu amor… _

_Se não for assim, não tem como continuar! _

_Um doce amor como se vê em sonhos _

_Os namorados procuram um lugar para esconder os rostos _

_Mas na realidade são dias após dias sem poder se encontrar _

_Podendo apenas acreditar, são dias solitários _

_Oh yeah oh, mesmo errado, sigo em frente _

_Yeah, yeah! _

_Como uma estrela cadente coberta de lama _

É um novo dia!Os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava feito louco, e Asuna...bom.. ela ainda estava dormindo..Até que..  
TRIIINNNNNNNN!

**Asuna**: O que.. – Ela observou assustada o despertador rosa em cima da escrivaninha.-Ahh, foi isso..-.-´

O desperador marcava exatamente 8:30.  
Asuna se levantou, se esticou...e foi desligar o despertador irritante.

**Asuna:**Aff.. porquê tãão cedo??-Ela desligou o despertador- Eu vou trocar de roupa e descer.

Ela trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas.  
Ao chegar lá, as garotas já estavam limpando o restaurante , para que pudessem abrir daqui á alguns minutos.E "Elliot" estava sentado em uma da cadeiras com um pacote, no colo.  
**  
Pensamento de Asuna: **Bom, como eu coloquei os nomes falsos no meu diário,Pra Facilitar.. eu acho bom relembrar os nomes verdadeiros..-Ela fez uma careta.

**Asuna: **B-bom dia..-ela fez uma cara de desesperada, e fechou os olhos.-Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro...Sam  
**Ichigo(Zoey): **Oh,por favor.. não use o _keigo_!-As duas sorriram.  
**  
**_**Nota: "keigo" é algo como formalidade. O "sam" é um pronome "keigo".**_

**Asuna: **Ahh..-Ela falou sem jeito – Tá.  
**Ryou(Elliot) :** Yoshioka-Sam! –Ele se levantou com o pacote na mão.

_**Nota: "Yoshioka" é o sobrenome da Asuna.  
**__**  
**_**Asuna:** S-sim, Sh-Shirogane-sam?  
Ele entregou o pacote.  
**Ryou:** Esse é o seu uniforme, eu usei as mesmas medidas da Ichigo, para fazer.-Asuna Abriu o pacote – Deve dar.

Dentro do pacote havia o uniforme do restaurante.((eu não sei descrever o uniforme.XD))A parte personalizada era rosa , com os detalhes em preto.

**Asuna: **É tão...bonito..  
**Ryou:** Peço que vá prová-lo , por favor.

Depois de algum tempo, Asuna voltou do banheiro usando o uniforme. As garotas observavam sentadas.

**Ichigo:** Shi-ro-ga-ne..-Ela foi pra perto do ouvido dele.  
**Ryou:** huum?  
**Ichigo:**Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
**Ryou:** Aham.

Ichigo fez uma cara demoníaca, e sussurrou:

**Ichigo**: Porquê...O uniforme dela...é mais bonito que o da gente?  
**Ryou**: Invejosa. u-ú  
**Ichigo**: ¬¬´  
**Asuna**: Ahh..Eu gostei.. :D  
**Ryou**: São 8:55.Vocês tem Tem 10 minutos Para Tomarem O Café.

_**Nota: Hoje é sábado.  
**_  
Depois que elas tomaram o café (bolo, pra variar..), Elas abriram o restaurante, e se sentaram para esperar os clientes. Passaram – se 15 minutos ,20...e..ninguém.

**Purin(kiki): **Hora Essa!-Ela se levantou da cadeira-Porquê ninguém veio até agora??  
**Zakuro(Reneé):**Vamos olhar no centro da cidade.

Enquanto elas corriam pelas ruas, não viam ninguém, mais tinha cubos de gelo enormes,do tamanho de uma pessoa.

**Minto(Corina):**Vocês não repararam?  
**Retasu(Bridgit):** O que?

Minto chegou perto de um dos cubos, e botou a mão.

**Purin(aterrorizada):**As p-pessoas que d-desapareceram...  
**Voz:** Estão aí dentro.

Todas elas pararam até de respirar. Aquela voz era fria , dava arrepios, Ninguém se atreveu á olhar pra trás.

**Voz 2:** Não vão olhar pra trás?  
**Ichigo:** Essa voz...eu conheço!  
**Zakuro:** Se transformem, rápido!  
**Todas:** Metamorfose!

Raios de luz de todas as cores vieram, e elas se transformaram.  
Quando ela olharam para trás..Não havia apenas três aliens...haviam quatro.

**Kisshu(Drin):**Acrescentaram mais uma Loki-sam!

O nome do dono daquela voz fria então..era Loki,O quarto alien.

**Pai(Sardon)**:Vamos Acabar com todas elas..  
**Taruto(Tarb)**:Não é Loki-sam?

_Como foi que o amor chegou? _

_Cruzamos suavemente nossos dedos; apenas assim... _

_...eu sei que não estou sozinha _

_Agora apenas faça seu charme, em silêncio _

_Divida seu calor comigo; quero dormir _

_nee _

_No outro lado da noite há luz _

_Você às vezes acaba se esquecendo disso _

_Perdemos nossas asas; o nosso paradeiro... _

_...apenas a Lua está observando _

_Que bizarro; sinto saudades do seu perfil _

_Certamente, do outro lado do tempo, eu sinto... _

_...que o conhecia _

_Em algum lugar nas memórias ainda desconhecidas _

_Ficamos juntos sob a mesma Lua _

_nee _

_Quando você fica confortável do meu lado _

_Você se cala e me conta _

_Perdemos nossas asas; nas nossas costas frágeis... _

_...chove a melodia da Lua _

_(No outro lado da noite... há luz) _

_(Perdemos nossas asas... nas nossas costas frágeis) _

_(O silêncio da Lua... ) _

_nee _

----

_**Okay! Satisfeitos...n.n´?  
Demorei, mais fiz!  
ficou um certo suspense, não?Pequeno mais foi!  
Bom, a quantidade da história está um pouquinho maior do que antes. Não falo do tema de abertura e de encerramento, nem do meu pequeno..(pequeno?) discurso lá e cima não... falo da história em si.Bem. Se Vocês quiserem saber os nomes das musicas.. aqui vai:"Rolling" Star , de "Yui". Não,não é a "Yui Makino"de "Tsubasa", e sim a "Yui" de "Bleach", peço a você que se forem baixar a musica, baixem a que gastar mais memória,não a musica menor,(Que é supostamente a que gasta menos.n.n´) Porquê a musica menor, é só o tema de abertura do anime, e não a musica original. A segunda Musica é a "Tsuki no Shijima". E AGORA sim, é "Yui Makino".  
Bye,e...  
Reviews , no botãozinho roxo tentanti...i.i´...Onegai. **_


	5. Eu prometo!

_**Não é, Loki-san?**_

_  
_

_Gostaria de viver em um mundo saído de um sonho _

_Sem guerras e vivendo em paz _

_Não vou mais ficar me segurando _

_Tenho que dizer tudo que quero _

_Na volta para casa, de tardezinha no ponto de ônibus _

_Dava adeus aos meus dias de tristeza _

_Você precisa mostrar sua pose de lutador _

_Nesse mundo saído de sonhos não há guerras _

_E o dia-a-dia é vivido em paz _

_Mas na realidade os dias são cheios de problemas _

_E às vezes sofridos, são tempos solitários. _

_Uma só mentira não tem nenhum significado _

_Todo meu amor… _

_Se não for assim, não tem como continuar! _

_Um doce amor como se vê em sonhos _

_Os namorados procuram um lugar para esconder os rostos _

_Mas na realidade são dias após dias sem poder se encontrar _

_Podendo apenas acreditar, são dias solitários _

_Oh yeah oh, mesmo errado, sigo em frente _

_Yeah, yeah! _

_Como uma estrela cadente coberta de lama_

Loki não respondeu.

Ele tinha os olhos azuis. Uns azuis tão claros, que quase só conseguíamos enxergar a "bolinha preta" dos olhos.Os cabelos negros e bagunçados.A pele branca, talvez até mais branca do que a da Asuna. Orelhas pontudas, mas não caídas como as dos outros aliens;Ele vestia-se com uma espécie de capa preta.

Asuna caiu de joelhos no chão e colocou as mãos na frente da boca.Ela parecia horrorizada.

Loki á fitava com um certo ódio , e parecia cada vez mais,com raiva.

**Ichigo:** O que foi que aconteceu Asuna? – Ichigo se ajoelhou ao lado dela  
**Kishu:** Com qual vamos acabar primeiro, Loki-san? – Ele parecia estar se divertindo –Com aquela de rosa , de azul , de verde , de amarelo , de roxo... ou a garota nova?  
**Asuna:** Loki-kun..- Ela falou fracamente.  
**Purin:** O quê? Você conhece ele?

Asuna não respondeu.Loki tirou das vestes, uma espada fina e prateada.

**Loki:** Os mais.. insignificantes..Deverão morrer primeiro.-Ele levantou a espada em direção a Asuna, então desapareceu , e reapareceu rápidamente na frente dela, de modo que a espada ficasse á apenas alguns centímetros do seu pescoço.- Não acha, Yoshioka?  
**Minto:** E você acha, que nós vamos ficar aqui paradas vendo você fazer isso?

Ele então, tirou sua atenção de Asuna, para por os olhos em cima da Minto, que o encarava com determinação, dando um sorriso maldoso.

**Minto:** Arco e flecha! – Um arco com uma flecha havia aparecido nas mãos de Minto , ela deu seu ataque.

Mas uma barreira azul envolveu Loki. O ataque não o atingiu. E o sorriso da Minto se desfez.Agora foi a vez de Loki, dar um sorrisinhos daqueles.

**Loki:** Acha mesmo, que um ataquezinho sem noção... Iria fazer efeito?- ele agora tinha nas mãos uma espécie de "bola de energia", e as lançou em Minto. Que caiu desmaiada.

Letucce foi pra onde Minto estava, pra tentar leva-la para um lugar seguro.

**Purin:** Que não seja por isso. Pandeiro! - Não fucionou.

Asuna havia se esquivado um pouco pra trás, sem ele perceber, agora , começava á se por de quatro, pra fugir.

**Loki:** Ah, mas não pense que vai ser assim! – Ele deu um golpe de espada nas costas dela. Deixou um corte fundo, mas mesmo com uma dor insuportável conseguiu se levantar e correr.

Loki fez menção de correr, mas Ichigo, Purin, e Zakuro se colocaram na frente dele.

**Ichigo:** Se quiser pegar Asuna, vai ter que passar por nós!

**Loki:** Com todo prazer – ele levantou uma das mãos , atingiu todas na cabeça com bolas de energia, então todas se desequilibraram, e caíram no chão. Desmaiadas.

Começava a chover,e Asuna continuava á correr.Mesmo correndo numa velocidade anormal, sabia que Loki poderia á alcançar. Afinal, o conhecia á bastante tempo.

_**Nota: Explicações depois.**_

**Pensamento de Asuna:** Que droga, com essa chuva não dá pra enxergar nada!Se ele chegar até aqui, eu estou ferrada. Não só ferrada, como, frita, empalhada..ou até mesmo.. Congelada.

Ela ainda corria. Mas corria ás cegas. Não dava pra enxergar nada. Nada, nada. Estava tudo cinza.

Ela viu uma silhueta de uma pessoa se aproximando.

**P.Asuna:** Ah não... é ele!

Mas ela bateu em uma coisa dura.Obviamente uma árvore.Sentiu uma coisa quente escorrendo de sua cabeça, e começou á ficar tonta.

A silhueta se aproximava, e Asuna continuava á correr.Asuna escorregou em alguma coisa, e caiu.Batendo a cabeça no chão, e agora , desmaiando.

Loki então alcançou Asuna.

**Loki:** Ahh.. que droga – ele pareceu despontado – Matar pessoas acordadas, é sempre mais divertido.. – Ele deu um chute nela , e esperou alguns segundos – É, acho que vou ter que esperar mais um tempo. – e desapareceu.

_Seu sorriso singelo será a sua salvaguarda garantida_.

Asuna abriu os olhos.Estava em um quarto branco.E ouvia um barulhinho irritante do seu lado fazendo"Pi,Pi,Pi,Pi", só então quando se virou, percebeu que estava em um hospital.Sentia uma dor freqüente na cabeça, e quando á tocou, percebeu que estava com curativos não só na cabeça , mas nos braços , e na barriga.

Alguém bateu na porta,e uma enfermeira falou:

**Enfermeira:** Ah, você já acordou! Você tem visitas, Srtª.  
**Asuna:** Tá bem.

A enfermeira voltou para fora,e Shirogane,Ichigo,Retasu e Purin apareceram na porta.

**Shirogane:** Yoshioka-san ,você está bem?  
**Asuna:** Sim, obrigada Shirogane-san. A Propósito... Como está a Minto?  
**Shirogane:**Está em outro quarto,Ela está bem. Parece que o ataque que ela levou causou mais danos nela do que nas outras.  
**Asuna:** O que aconteceu depois que eu corri?  
**Ichigo:** Ah, o Loki atacou a gente, então a gente desmaiou. Quando acordamos , as pessoas já haviam voltado ao normal, e nem se lembravam do que tinha acontecido.Fomos te procurar no Restaurante, mas você ainda não estava lá, e quando te achamos, você estava desmaiada lá, no chão, e toda machucada. Te levamos pra cá pro hospital, e só pudemos te visitar agora de manhã.  
**Asuna:** quer dizer que eu passei um dia inteiro _dormindo_?  
**Purin**: Aham.  
**Asuna:** Aff.. -.-´  
**Shirogane:** Yoshioka-san?  
**Asuna:** Sim?  
**Shirogane:**Preciso que me conte o que você sabe desse tal de "Loki"  
**Asuna:** Ah, mas é uma história longa..  
**Shirogane:** Temos bastante tempo.  
**Asuna:** Mas..  
**Ichigo:** Por favor..  
**Asuna:**Tá bem!Eu tinha uns seis..sete anos.Eu o conheci no orfanato...Ele era mais ou menos Dois ou três anos mais velho do que eu..sabe, ele não era muito diferente de hoje..

_**--FlashBack On--**_

_**  
**__Asuna corria em volta do orfanato inteiro._

_**P.Asuna:**Droga, se ele me pegar eu estou frita!_

_Até que bateu em uma pessoa.A diretora._

_  
__**Diretora:**__Asuna! O que aconteceu?  
__**Asuna:**__O Loki-san diretora!  
__**Diretora:**__ O que tem ele?  
__**Asuna:**__ Ele que me matar!  
__**Diretora**__:O que foi que você fez á ele?  
__**Asuna:**__Nada!  
__**Diretora:**__ Então me diga o que aconteceu.  
__**Asuna:**__ Bem,eu tava correndo aí eu topei com ele,aí ele disse que se eu não tomasse cuidado da próxima vez, ele não iria me perdoar, aí eu chamei ele de idiota...  
__**Diretora:**__O que foi que você fez? o.o  
__**Asuna:**__Aí ele falou"dessa vez você não vai escapar"-ela imitou uma voz estranha.-E correu atrás de mim. Quando ele conseguiu me pegar,eu dei um chute nele...  
__**Diretora:**__ O que foi que você fez??O.O  
__**Asuna:**__E saí correndo e..e... agora estou aqui.  
__**Diretora:**__ Eu já não disse pra você parar de correr?  
__**Asuna:**__ Mas era caso de vida ou Morte!_

_Asuna encostou-se na parede,fechou os olhos e escorregou até o chão._

_  
__**Diretora: **__Seu sorriso singelo será a sua salvaguarda garantida._

_Asuna abriu os olhos._

_**Asuna:**__ Disse alguma coisa, senhora diretora?_

_  
A Diretora não estava mais lá.Afinal, como assim?  
Ela entendia o que era"sorriso" ,"salvaguarda" e "garantida"._

_Mas e o tal do "singelo"? Que droga era essa?  
_

_**Voz:**__ Y-o-shi-o-ka! Apareça.Sabe que eu posso te encontrar..  
__**Asuna:**__Essa não! –Ela se levantou do chão.  
__**Loki:**__Ahh.. parece que eu te achei.-ele deu um sorrisinho maldoso.  
_

_Ele se aproximou dela._

_**Loki:**__Sabe que vai acontecer não sabe?  
__**Asuna:**__ Pode ter certeza de que não vai me pegar de novo!_

Ela correu, mas Loki ao encurralou em uma árvore.

_  
__**Loki:**__ E agora que não tem pra onde correr?__**Asuna:**__ Por favor, eu não..  
__**Loki**__: Ahh..Agora é tarde demais._

Asuna aparecia assustada – ao contrário de Loki, que parecia estar se divertindo.

_Ele a levantou pelo pescoço,e a bateu com força na árvore,e ela já estava começando á ficar sem ar._

_Ah! Asuna se lembrou do que a Diretora lhe disse.  
"Seu sorriso singelo será a sua salvaguarda garantida"  
Bom, agora era hora de usar a frase:  
"Seu sorriso Será a sua salvaguarda garantida" – Tirando o "tal do singelo".  
_

_Asuna sorriu -um sorriso falso - Então disse:  
_

_**Asuna:**__Por quê não podemos ser amigos,Loki-san? – ela falou fracamente.  
__**Loki: **__Eu _não_ quero ter _amigos.

_**Asuna:**__ Mas por quê?  
__**Loki:**__Não preciso deles._

_Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas._

_**Asuna:**__ Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?-ela parecia indignada- A amizade é uma das coisas mais importantes da nossa vida!Uma pessoa que cresce sem amizade,cresce fria e solitária..__  
__**Loki:**__ Cale a boca!Eu não quero ouvir mais nada do que tem a dizer!  
__**Asuna:**__Ah, então você quer passar o resto da vida sozinho?Sem conversar com ninguém , ou matando pessoas? É assim que quer viver?_

_**Loki:**__Como alguém pode dizer tantas idiotices em um dia só?Eu não preciso disso._

Ele apertou sua mão, com mais força, no pescoço dela.Dessa vez, ela realmente estava sem ar.E usou seu ultimo pouquinho para falar:

_**Asuna:**__Talvez se você experimentasse..Como é ter um amigo.._

_Mudasse de opnião..-ela falou mais fraca ainda, e deu um sorriso -Por favor.._

_**Loki: **__Só quero que me prometa uma coisa.-ele se aproximou mais ainda..-Quero que sejamos amigos _pra sempre

_Asuna sorriu, e disse:  
__  
__**Asuna:**__ Tá.  
__**Loki:**__Não importa o que eu fizer?  
__**Asuna:**__ Eu prometo._

Loki olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela.Ela parecia dizer a verdade.Mas e se ela estivesse mentindo..O que faria?  
Ele se aproximou dela, afrouxou o seu aperto, de modo que a deixasse respirar livremente.

_**--FlashBack Off--**_

**Asuna:** ..E nós continuamos amigos um bom tempo depois disso.  
**Shirogane:**E o que aconteceu pra ele ficar com tanta raiva de você a ponto de querer te matar?  
**Asuna:**Ah, por favor não me faça lembrar disso agora..Eu estou muito , muito cansada.  
**Shirogane:**Está bem, então.

_Como foi que o amor chegou? _

_Cruzamos suavemente nossos dedos; apenas assim... _

_...eu sei que não estou sozinha _

_Agora apenas faça seu charme, em silêncio _

_Divida seu calor comigo; quero dormir _

_nee _

_No outro lado da noite há luz _

_Você às vezes acaba se esquecendo disso _

_Perdemos nossas asas; o nosso paradeiro... _

_...apenas a Lua está observando _

_Que bizarro; sinto saudades do seu perfil _

_Certamente, do outro lado do tempo, eu sinto... _

_...que o conhecia _

_Em algum lugar nas memórias ainda desconhecidas _

_Ficamos juntos sob a mesma Lua _

_nee _

_Quando você fica confortável do meu lado _

_Você se cala e me conta _

_Perdemos nossas asas; nas nossas costas frágeis... _

_...chove a melodia da Lua _

_(No outro lado da noite... há luz) _

_(Perdemos nossas asas... nas nossas costas frágeis) _

_(O silêncio da Lua... ) _

_Nee_

_**Hi, Pessoas!Bom, antes que me matem, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso da Fic.  
Bom, tenho explicações bem satisfatórias (ou não o.o).O computador , deu um treco, e não queria ligar de jeito nenhum. E quando um cara feio dá um jeito nele, o computador está zerado (Isso quer dizer,a memória Foi completamente embora -.-´) e o cap, que estava quase no final..Foi embora também.Bom, aí... eu Escrevi tudo de novo ontem, e postei hoje..n.n´. Satisfeitos?  
Nuss o meu cap ficou grande hoje,não? XD  
E é, realmente, eu estava pensando no Loki do"Matantei Loki Ragnarok" ou "Mithical Sleuth Loki", Quando fiz esse Loki daqui.  
Ah, Dark Angel..Bem Vinda! XD**_


	6. No silêncio Da noite xD

_Gostaria de viver em um mundo saído de um sonho _

_Sem guerras e vivendo em paz _

_Não vou mais ficar me segurando _

_Tenho que dizer tudo que quero _

_Na volta para casa, de tardezinha no ponto de ônibus _

_Dava adeus aos meus dias de tristeza _

_Você precisa mostrar sua pose de lutador _

_Nesse mundo saído de sonhos não há guerras _

_E o dia-a-dia é vivido em paz _

_Mas na realidade os dias são cheios de problemas _

_E às vezes sofridos, são tempos solitários. _

_Uma só mentira não tem nenhum significado _

_Todo meu amor… _

_Se não for assim, não tem como continuar! _

_Um doce amor como se vê em sonhos _

_Os namorados procuram um lugar para esconder os rostos _

_Mas na realidade são dias após dias sem poder se encontrar _

_Podendo apenas acreditar, são dias solitários _

_Oh yeah oh, mesmo errado, sigo em frente _

_Yeah, yeah! _

_Como uma estrela cadente coberta de lama_

**_Hoje é..12 de junho - dia do namorados D_**

Era de madrugada quando Asuna abriu os olhos. Teria acordado mais cedo agora, se não tivesse acordado às seis da manhã. Era normal para ela acordar às três horas da tarde, e só dormir na manhã do outro dia- o que supostamente seria a hora de acordar.

Ela se levantou e andou vagamente até a varanda de seu quarto. Do seu novo quarto. Ainda não se acustumara com isso.

Sentou-se na única cadeira que se encontrava ali, e olhou para a lua, absorta em seus pensamentos.

_- FB (dois anos depois do outro) -_

_Asuna e Loki estavam sentados no jardim do orfanato. Ambos com pilhas de livros aos seus lados, estudando._

_**Asuna:** Loki-kun, o que é "singelo"?_

_**Loki:** Simples, fraco._

_Ele a respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro em que estava na mão_

_**Asuna:** Aaaah... Obrigada._

_**Loki:** Aonde foi que você ouviu essa palavra?_

_Ele fechou um livro pra pegar o outro em cima dos milhares._

_**Asuna:** Hâ? Ah, em lugar nenhum, eu só perguntei._

_Ele se encostou na arvore, deu um suspiro, e fechou os olhos._

_Asuna havia reparado que seus dentes caninos eram um pouco mais afiados do o que o normal, como os dela. Então ficou observando._

_Ele abriu os olhos, e notou o que ela estava fazendo._

_Ficou a observando, parado. Ela estendeu a mão, em direção á boca dele, quase inconscientemente, até que tocou um de seus dentes afiados. Passou a mão de um á outro, mas então a recolheu imediatamente, como se tivesse tomado algum susto,e olhou para outro lado._

_**Loki:** Se machucou?_

_Loki a olhou preocupado._

_**Asuna:** Não._

_Ela continuava em estado de choque._

_**Loki:** Então o que foi que aconteceu?_

_**Asuna:** Eu vi sangue._

_Ela olhou na direção dele, ainda assustada._

_**Asuna:** E me deu vontade de bebê-lo._

_Loki tornou a pegar um livro enquanto Asuna fazia o mesmo._

_**Loki:** Enfim... Ela se lembrará pouco á pouco seu passado._

_Ele olhou na direção dela, que estava sentada, séria, diante de um livro, passando as páginas rápidamente._

_**Loki:** Talvez isso seja doloroso._

_-FB end-_

Asuna deitou a cabeça no colo, e murmurou.

**Asuna:** Loki-kun.

**Pessoa:** Será que depois de todo esse tempo... ainda sofre por ele?

Ela levantou a cabeça rápidamente, e encarou a miniatura de Loki,de uniforme escolar branco,em pé no parapeito da varanda.

**Asuna:** Kiryu-san!

Ele pulou do parapeito, e sorriu.

_**Nota:** Zero Kiryu. Nome de um personagem do Animê/Mangá Vampire Knight.- É aqui que a falta de imaginação flui xD.Aqui na Fic, ele é o irmão mais novo do Loki-kun, então é como se fosse a miniatura dele.Ele tem a mesma idade que Asuna(treze),dois meses mais velho. Os pais dele não existem mais,ele foi criado por uma amiga Inglesa(Maryweather) da família enquanto Loki não aceitou fazer o mesmo._

Ela se levantou para abraçá-lo , e ele retribuiu o gesto.

**Zero: **Dessa vez batemos o recorde, não?

**Asuna:** Recorde?

**Zero:** Antes eram três dias, uma semana... No máximo duas. Mas dessa vez foi quase um ano e meio. Um ano e meio sem te atazanar.

Asuna revirou os olhos, ele soltou um risinho baixo e folgou o abraço para que ela pudesse sair.

**Asuna:**Por onde andou esse tempo todo?

**Zero:** Paris, Londres, Inglaterra... Brasil. E você?

_**Nota:** Foi a tentação. u ú Quando eu fiz essa fala, eu lembrei da musiquinha do encerramento de Nadja, Será Será.. "Céu de Londres quando abre lembra a Paris..." ;D_

**Asuna:** Bom..com essa nova vida que eu tenho agora..suponho que vou ficar bem..Por algum tempo.. Aliás, como eu sei que você já sabe do meu segredo , me diga apenas..como soube?

Zero ficou sério por um tempo, então falou:

**Zero:** Suponho que isso não venha ao caso... Asuna..

**Asuna:** Sim?

**Zero:** Por Acaso.. nessa nova vida que está tendo..Não correrá o risco de ver sangue, sim?

**Asuna:** Risco?

Ele não respondeu.

**Asuna:** Bom.. Talvez exista o risco de eu ver bastante do meu, porquê??

**Zero:** Nada...Mas evite ao máximo derramá-lo.

**Asuna:** Tá...E a Mary...?

Ela mudou repentinamente de assunto,sem notar..Talvez.

**Zero:** Vai ficar por uns quinze dias na Inglaterra, mas depois volta, pra não me deixar sozinho.

**Asuna:** Como se ficasse... Com todas aquelas _maids_, quem é que vai ficar sozinho? -.-´

_**Nota:** Maid. Bom... Como explicar... xD São como as mews, são meninas vestidas de "empregadinha"..Bom, não necessáriamente meninas..xD quem sabe eu não boto um especial com os meninos vestidos de maid?D  
Em lugares chamados "Maid Café" garotas vestidas de maid servem aos clientes.  
O "Café Mew Mew" é um exemplo de "Maid Café"_

**Zero:** Oh, mas elas não saem de casa pra nada... E são tããão sem graça..

**Asuna:** Só por curiosidade, quantas delas você tem em casa? Trinta, quarenta?

**Zero:** Sessenta e sete. E afinal, por que em vez de você ficar perguntando besteiras, não pergunta algo mais interessante?

Ele se sentou no parapeito novamente, e botou uma das mãos no queixo, esperando a resposta.

**Asuna:** Como o quê?

**Zero:** Como... "Você trouxe presente de dias dos namorados pra mim?"

**Asuna:** Você não é meu namorado. ¬¬´

**Zero:** E se fosse?

**Asuna:** Aqui no Japão, pelo que eu sei, as MENINAS devem dar chocolates aos meninos hoje, e não o contrário.

**Zero:** Então vamos fingir que estamos na Inglaterra.

Ele se aproximou um pouco demais do rosto dela.

**Asuna:** Você vai cair. u.ú

**Zero:** E por quê iria?

**Asuna:** Opção um: Eu te derrubo; Opção dois: você se joga; Opção três: Você cai por quê tinha que cair mesmo.

Ele riu enquanto ela revirava os olhos e se afastava. Agora o humor dele tinha se recuperado.

Asuna reparou no seu uniforme.

**Asuna:** Esse uniforme se parece com o uniforme do meu colégio, mas só no lugar de branco, é preto. Por acaso você está estudando por aqui, agora?

**Zero:** Sim.Não vai perguntar?

Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

**Asuna:** Você trouxe?

Ele tirou uma caixinha rosa da mochila que carregava e a estendeu pra ela.

Asuna virou o Rosto e cruzou os braços.

**Asuna:** Você me mandou perguntar, não me mandou aceitar. U.Ú

**Zero:** É, você tem Razão...

Ele suspirou, ficou em pé novamente no parapeito e pegou impulso para pular na árvore.

**Zero:** É uma pena, por quê eu fiz esse chocolate branco com canela e cereja..

**Asuna:**Ah! : O

Ele pulou para a árvore. Mas ela pulou junto.

**Asuna:** Me dá! Me dá!

**Zero:** Está bem, _Amore mio._

**Asuna:** Amoleoquê?

**Zero:** Se você soubesse o significado disso, iria me bater, então é melhor eu ficar quieto.

**Asuna:** Se você não quer me dizer, deve ser um coisa ruim, então você vai levar tapa de qualquer jeito.u.ú

Ela levantou a mão pra bater nele, mas alguma coisa a empurrou, e ela escorregou do galho em que estava em pé.

**Zero:** Asuna!

Já era tarde, ela tinha caído desmaiada.  
Ele já se preparava para pular da árvore, quando alguma coisa o puxou de volta.

**Pessoa:** Aonde pensa que vai?

**Zero:** Tsuki...

Ele encarou o homem de uniforme branco – o mesmo que o dele , á sua frente.

**Tsuki:** Quem diria...Zero Kiryu cabulando aula, para ver a namoradinha..

Tsuki tinha os cabelos vermelhos e curtos – na medida do pescoço , levemente arrepiados.A pele branca , quase anormal , o deixava sinistro com os olhos violeta.

**Zero:** Sabe muito bem que ela já está comprometida.

**Tsuki:** Então você está plenamente consciente de que o que faz é proibido.Embora ele talvez não queira se manter ao lado dela, você não pode querer fazer o contrário,pois sabe que ela é propriedade de outra pessoa.

**Zero:** Não fale dela como se fosse um objeto!

**Tsuki:** Sou o irmão dela, falo dela como bem entender!

**Zero:** Como pode se nomear irmão de uma garota, se não esteve presente na vida dela inteira?

**Asuna:** Irmão?

Asuna havia subido a árvore sem que os dois percebessem. Ambos olhavam surpresos para ela , e ela só retribuía o olhar. O lado direito de seu rosto estava sangrando.

**Zero:** Asuna, Saia daqui..depressa.

**Asuna:** O qu..

Tsuki andava lentamente na direção dela , um sorriso malicioso dançava em seu rosto,e os olhos violeta, agora estavam com um brilho vermelho estranho, enquanto Zero parecia lutar dentro de si por alguma coisa.

**Zero:**Asuna, Fuja!

Asuna pulou para o chão.

**P.Asuna:** Eu não estou nem transformada, como foi que consegui fazer isso?

Ela não sabia nem para onde estava correndo.A única coisa que tinha certeza, era que Tsuki estava correndo ao seu lado, quase na mesma velocidade..Anormal.

Quando virou a esquina , viu o colégio onde estudava ali perto.Shirogane tinha lhe feito esse favor – De roubar os seus documentos e á transferi-la para essa escola. Era tão grande que ela ainda não tinha a conhecido por inteiro.Nem tinha feito muito amigos.  
Bom, ela conseguiu dormir bastante no primeiro dia de aula.

Estava chegando aos portões, quando teve uma grande surpresa.Os portões estavam abertos.E o pátio cheios de alunos...com o uniforme branco.

**P.Asuna:** O que será que isso significa?

Quando entrou correndo,todos que estavam ali á observaram.

**Garoto:** Que cheiro bom...

Asuna agora passava pela porta do colégio,e subia as escadas , para ir á diretoria.  
O diretor conhecia muito sobre folclore, devia saber lidar com alguma coisa como ... aquela coisa estava á perseguindo agora – Ouvia os passos dele, enquanto corria subindo a escada.

Finalmente tinha chegado á porta da diretoria.A porta estava encostada.  
O diretor a aguardava na frente de sua escrivaninha,com um sorriso- Ainda bem, não malicioso.

**Diretor:** É um prazer ver vocês dois...Olá, Tsuki-kun. Principalmente você, Asuna-chan á essa hora da madrugada..ainda mais agora que descobriu a turma da noite também.

_Como foi que o amor chegou? _

_Cruzamos suavemente nossos dedos; apenas assim... _

_...eu sei que não estou sozinha _

_Agora apenas faça seu charme, em silêncio _

_Divida seu calor comigo; quero dormir _

_nee _

_No outro lado da noite há luz _

_Você às vezes acaba se esquecendo disso _

_Perdemos nossas asas; o nosso paradeiro... _

_...apenas a Lua está observando _

_Que bizarro; sinto saudades do seu perfil _

_Certamente, do outro lado do tempo, eu sinto... _

_...que o conhecia _

_Em algum lugar nas memórias ainda desconhecidas _

_Ficamos juntos sob a mesma Lua _

_nee _

_Quando você fica confortável do meu lado _

_Você se cala e me conta _

_Perdemos nossas asas; nas nossas costas frágeis... _

_...chove a melodia da Lua _

_(No outro lado da noite... há luz) _

_(Perdemos nossas asas... nas nossas costas frágeis) _

_(O silêncio da Lua... ) _

_Nee_

_**Fim do Capitulo -**_

Oh, sim. Antes que eu fale qualquer coisa por favor, não me matem.Espera  
1  
2  
3  
Ufa...Bem, devo pedir desculpas.. não. PERDÃO , é isso que devo pedir. xD  
Por ter demorado Taaaaanto.. Desse jeito..  
Eu comecei á escrever o cap. anteontem, por conta das minha provas e testes..  
um atrás do outro.. -.-´ Saco.  
Bom, eu espero que esse Cap. dê pra matar a sede(ou pelo menos metade) de alguém..  
Ele talvez tenha ficado um pouco maior do que os outros dessa vez..D  
Outras duas coisinhas..  
1 - Aquele "Hoje é..." Lá no comecinho do Cap. Vai estar sempre ali,  
quando tiver datas importantes, ou só para informar os dias da semana em que se começa o Cap.  
2 - Desculpe pelas várias "notas" que eu dei.. é que talvez alguém que esteja lendo não entenda os significados das palavras.. Mesmo, que vocês saibam, é sempre bom elas estarem ali, pois uma pessoa que não saiba nada relacionado á animê ou mangá, pode ser guiada por ali.. Tudo bem que em algumas notas, esteja uns comentários meus, mas eu também sou humana, e preciso me expressar! u.ú


End file.
